Labyrinth: Dead King
by Evil Crocodile
Summary: Two years after Sarah left and now somthing is not right, but can Sarah leave her best friend and boyfriend behind to save the Labyrinth and jereth from the dark cloud that hangs above.Review please
1. Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own The Labyrinth; this fan-fic is my version of what I think could have happened after Sarah left.

The girl finally said.. "You have no power over me" then the clock struck at thirteen hours. The goblin king's spell was broken the girl, Sarah and her brother where free. Once the girl had left the Labyrinth, Jereth screamed to the sky turning it thick with cloud and hate.  
>The people of the Labyrinth couldn't help their king, because there is no cure for a broken heart.<p>

Two years later – Labyrinth

A young girl runs though the high grass towards a forest area where a boy and a girl stand, the sound of horses are gaining on her.  
>Roh: Run Mia! Hurry!<br>Mike: She not going to make it!

Five men on horses peruse her; the man in the lead pulls out a rope and starts to swing the lasso just above his head. The girl ran as fast as her feet would take her, they where so close now she could hear the horses breath. The two in the trees watch in horror as the lasso rope wraps around their comrade and brings her to a dead stop.

Mia: Ahhh help! Don't let them take me away! Roh!

Mike takes hold of Roh's arm

Mike: I'm sorry..  
>Mia: Roh!<p>

The girl's screams and pleas die away as she is taken back to the former goblin castle, Roh's hand tightens into a fist.


	2. The Queen And Her Friend

In the human world

Sarah sits in front of her mirror tying up her hair into a bun. It had been months since her friends had made contact every time she tryed she got nothing.

Sarah: Thanks for letting me stay here Millie it was kind of you.  
>A girl with long blonde loose curled hair popped her head around the door to Sarah's room and smiled<br>Millie: I told you its fine I got sick of you complaining about Tobyand the step monster, any way I'm sure Mark will whisk you away soon enough

She giggles softly, and Sarah went pink in embarrassment.  
>Sarah: don't say that...<br>Millie: Oh! Sarah, really! You guys have been going out for two years!  
>Inner Sarah: yes... Two years, a few days after I completed the Labyrinth and...<p>

She shakes her head and Millie looks confused

Sarah: yes mark is a great guy... I love him  
>Millie: anyway you will have to thank my brother, this is his place<br>Sarah: how come I have NEVER seen his, is he real do you even have a photo?  
>Millie: he is like me not very photogenic<p>

she laughs softly and picks up her bag and Sarah puts her makeup away, she looks to Millie her hair was golden like her mothers but her eyes must been from her father they where a night sky blue with a tint of green. Millie didn't talk about her father at all and she barely mentioned her brother till today

Millie: ready?  
>Sarah: yes<p>

. Meanwhile in the Labyrinth.

A man open the doors to what was Jereth's thrown room the walls where cracking and the view was not much better the Labyrinth was dying. At the top of some marble stairs a woman in black leggings, boots and a low cut t-shirt sits in a thrown which once belonged to the gobbling king. He kneels before her on one knee his right arm touching the floor and the left lent on his other leg  
>Kram: You called my lady?<p>

She was turning two crystals in her hand she spoke at him but was still watching them and what they had to show her

Alran: Has the life crystal been found?  
>Kram: no... My lady<br>Alran: If I am to rule this labyrinth I need it to show those tree people...  
>Kram: Mions my lady...<br>Alran: Whatever... that the goblin king is not here anymore, I will be queen. Now go, see what you can find  
>Kram: as you wish<p>

he stands, bows then walks out the room before he could react he is hit into by a forest girl which fell to the floor below him, the guards catch up all breathless.

guard: I'm sorry my lord... this one is tricky

Kram grabs the girl by the scruff of the neck and holds her close to him, his eyes where a dull grey although he was not tall he seemed very threatening  
>Mia: let go!<br>Kram: understand this little girl  
>(he overshadows her till he is breathing in her ear)<br>kram: If i see you out of control again or away from a guard i will break your wrist again  
>she looks at him confused<br>Mia: Again?  
>then she realized and the crack of her wrist breaking echoed down the hall<br>Mia: AAhh!  
>(she cryed out and she droped to the floor holding her arm tears streaming down her face Kram turned on his heels and walked down the hall, the guards lifted her up and took her to a metal door she stood at the entrance. She was shoved in and the door slams shut before she can get though and ends up hitting the door she crys out is desperation. She slumps to but with her back against the door holding her wrist she was going pail. she hears a muttered voice but her eyes where not so used to the very dark room<p>

Mia: who is there!  
>Lucy: Mia! Over here!<br>She looked in to the darkness and saw a young girl just like her, she jumps up and ran into the bars they held each other tight.  
>Mia: you're ok!<br>?: shut up!

Mia looked over to where the voice came from then she saw a pair of mismatched eyes staring right back  
>Mia: you're... Alive?<p> 


	3. Sarah's End

Sarah and Millie arrived home after a very short night out

Millie: sit down

Tears where streaming down Sarah's face she drops her bag and sits down on the sofa breathing heavy Millie hands her a drink

Millie: drink this  
>Sarah: ..why.. I thought that<br>Millie: don't worry about that now..  
>Sarah: I - thought Narla was my friend..but she..She<br>Millie: she cant help herself she has to have what she wants even her friends boyfriends it would seem she is not all to blame, Mark danced to the tune too  
>Sarah: but he.. I thought he was different<p>

.Meanwhile in the Labyrinth

A young girl runs down the hall to the prison in the castle she had manage to make a big enough distraction to get the guards to stay away for a while she pulled open the heavy metal door and all inside look to the girl. The girl lifts her head to show her mismatched eyes a true sign of her blood line like the king.

Lucy: Lottie!  
>Lottie: we have not got much time<p>

She runs to the door that holds Goblin king and starts to open the lock with a pick she pulls out a crystal from her pocket and holds it against the lock

Lottie: Alran is going to make a move  
>Jareth: you should not be here, i told you to get away<p>

He reached out through the bars and put his hand on her arm  
>Lottie: they are going to..<br>Jareth: I demand you leave n-  
>Lottie: THEY ARE GOING TO KILL SARAH!<br>Jareth: ...  
>Lottie: you have to get out now! go to the forest there are fae they will help<br>Jareth: why would they my feeling for this place died when she left.. i

.The real world

Sarah sits in the living room and Millie in the kitchen looking though the draws

Millie: how you feeling?  
>Sarah: how do you think!..<br>Millie: upset...

She picks up a knife

Millie: betrayed  
>Sarah: sorry I-<br>Millie: don't be its me I should have known

She puts the knife in her back pocket walks back into the living room and takes hold of Sarah's hand

Millie: come on

They walk in to Sarah's room

Sarah: what is it?  
>Millie: sit here by your mirror, its so lovely<br>Sarah: thank you I had it when I lived with my dad  
>Millie: ah.. I'm guessing it is special to you<p>

In the mirror she can faintly see the labyrinth, Millie starts to discreetly pull out the knife she had hidden

Sarah: y-yes it makes me think of old friends  
>Millie: you going to see them<br>Sarah: I hope so  
>Millie: it's sooner than you think<p> 


	4. Her Return

the scream of a girl she didn't know rang through Sarah's head, for some reason she could feel the warmth of the sun on her face not understanding how opening her eyes to see she was defiantly not at her apartment

mike: whoa she is awake hey I am mike  
>Sarah: I'm Sarah where am I?<br>mike: the Mions base the heart of the resistance

a young woman not much older than Sarah walks up her hair tired back into a ruff ponytail her hair black and her eyes green like emerald

Roh: Sarah eh? I am Roh daughter to the Mions leader, Zem  
>mike: what part of the labyrinth are you from?<br>Sarah: the labyrinth.. No not again! What did he do!  
>Roh: whoa who did what?<br>Sarah: Jareth the goblin king! This must be because of him!  
>Mike: the goblin king, impossible he was killed by those who try to enslave us<br>Sarah: he is, dead?  
>Roh: wait, Sarah you said you had been here before when?<p>

they hear the sounds of horses hooves gets closer and mike stands  
>Mike: its our ride<p>

a group of five men on horses with two in tow a man with black hair and dark eyes stops by them

Fin: hey sis waiting long  
>Roh: its not funny fin you know its not safe out here<p>

Fin looks to Sarah

Fin: who is this  
>Sarah: Sarah<br>Roh: she came here before

a horn sounds fins horse turns to one of his men and they all see some guards from the palace

Fin: lets go!

Roh jumps on a spare horse  
>Roh: Mike take Sarah! My brother will lead<p>

Mike gets on to the horse and holds out his hand for Sarah to take she does with haste 


	5. turning point

.The Labyrinth

Lottie: you have to get out now! go to the forest there are fae they will help  
>Jareth: why would they my feeling for this place died when she left.. i<br>Lottie: so you would let her die.. and us to fade away like a dream  
>(she still holds the crystal to the lock but looks at him) <p>

Jareth: you don't understand! Your just a child

(by this time everyone in the cells was either watching or listening) 

Lottie: I understand why she hates you, it will be done your way or not at all! Why can't you put your faith in others people who want what you want for things to be the way they where 

(Jareth looks down his pride was defiantly hurt for sure then they all turned at the sound of slow clapping at the main door) 

Kram: such cruel words for a little girl, you fooled me it ought you where a normal servant.. 

(Lottie stands and looks to Kram over her shoulder hiding the orb in her hand

Kram: I will not make that mistake again...  
>Lottie: I never did...<p>

(In a swift movement she turns holding out her hand with the orb in palm face up the orbs held in her fingers)  
>Lottie: Lumen!<p>

(a light shoots towards Kram from the orb, Kram uses a guard to pull himself out the way of harm and the guard in its path hitting the guard through the stone wall)

Kram: oh..  
>(Lottie grimaced as Kram looked amused)<p>

Kram: as far as I knew only the king himself and lady could harness this power it takes years of practice, I know your body will not be able to take much

(guards start to file in behind Kram as he steps over what was left of the wall, Lottie uses her arm to hold up the arm holding the orb)

Jareth: give it here!  
>Kram: don't be stupid girl give it to me<p>

(Kram hold out his hand Lottie looks down) 

.At the resistance camp in the woods.

(The houses come to a stop a bold man walks to them with his arms open)

Zem: welcome home Roh I didn't think I would see you again  
>Roh: father!<br>(they embrace and Zem looks to Sarah and smiles)  
>mike: good to see you sir this is Sarah<br>Zem: I didn't think that she would be here so soon  
>Sarah: What is going on? from what I have seen the labyrinth is a total wasteland<p>

(Sarah looked generally scared Roh looked down) 

Zem: Two years ago a few days after you left the labyrinth and woman from the fae and her servant or so we thought the king became distant and then we all saw they where poisoning the king not just with words against man, but luckily me and my men arrested the pair  
>Sarah: so what happened to the king?<br>Zem: there was an explosion and the woman was using one of the kings orbs  
>fin: they killed allot of people some stay at the castle waiting in the cells some serve them knowing there is no end but there is not fae to lead the labyrinth <p>

(Zem looks up to Sarah and smiles)

Zem: but we have you


	6. Death Of A Friend

In the kings castle.

Kram: last chance! 

(all watch hoping that they maybe finaly freed by this young fae, kram start to laugh as Lottie grips the orb in her hand) 

Kram: you are a novice at best  
>Lucy: Just Run!<br>Lottie: never... 

(She takes off her glove as she does it drops to the floor she holds the orb over her palm) 

Lottie: I'm ready to go, lead me into the light! 

(The orb connect to her bare hand it burns her skin, the pain brings her to her knees the guards draw their swords) 

Lady: that is no good now  
>(Lady walks to stand where the door was the light from outside shines though her long blonde hair) <p>

Kram: Alran didn't say you were back  
>(Kram holds the back of his hand he feels a hand touch his shoulder) <p>

Lady: don't bother you make sure she does not escape  
>Lottie: you are going to fight me lady? <p>

(Lottie looks at Lady, Lottie's eyes where in pain) 

Lottie: nothing would give me more pleasure than to fight a traitor!  
>(Lady steps forward again to show her eyes which matched the kings exactly Jareth stands in his cell shocked to see his sister) <p>

Jareth: this is not a game anymore Lottie! Get away!  
>(Lottie stands as the pain starts to pass, Lady holds up her fist)<br>Lady: too late 

(she opens her hand a beam shoots out hitting Lottie into the bars of Jareth's cell, Lottie held her chest in agony Lady was too fast for her which was no surprise seeing as she was the king's sister)  
>Lottie: ... damn <p>

in the forest. 

Sarah: me? How can I help?  
>Zem: You meant a lot to the goblin king he gave this to me before thing go to bad <p>

(he opens a tied up blanket to show Sarah) 

Roh: we have not got long to turn this place around  
>mike: to make it worst you will be fighting against the best, the two who over run the Labyrinth Alran, Kram their powers are unmatched except three you, the dead king and Lady... the kings sister<br>Sarah: Can't she help us? I mean well isn't two better than one and seeing she must be a fae!  
>Zem: She betrayed all of us she brought our king to Alran...<br>Roh: That is why we need you Sarah, I beg you, help us

In the Castle.  
>(Lottie leans into the bar keeping up striate she found it hard to stay awake) <p>

Lady: did you really think it would make a difference? It is over... 

(They all look to the floor to see a piece of mirror slide across to Lottie the shard was the size that could fit in the palm Lottie and Jareth look in horror at the mirror which was part of Sarah's dressing table Kram grins with amusement) 

Lottie: no, nono,no...  
>(Jareth stare's into the mirror because he changed it so Sarah could always look back he could look though now, he could see fire an apartment and a girl on the floor pail he fell back on to his backside holding his hand over his mouth)<p>

(before Lottie knew it a cold gloved hand griped around her neck she tried to struggle but lady slammed her back into the bars her vision blurs Lady leans close to Lottie's ear and whispers in her ear)

Lady: it's...! 

(Lady freezes in all motion Lottie looks and sees Jareth's hand holding Lady's neck tightly) 

Jareth: it is over for you  
>(Lady looks into her brothers eyes and saw anger, hate and loss a light covers Jareth's hand and hits Lady back though a wall and she comes to a stop at the next leaving deep cracks in the wall to everyone's shock even Jareth she stands leant against the wall, burns all up neck and chest, her eyes go dull and her knees go Kram stops her from hitting the floor and he looks at Jareth in fear but shock and her splutters out)<p>

Kram: kill them all! 

(Lottie looks at Jareth) 

Jareth: that's all I had left, now go! 

(she nods and runs to get out the castle Kram shoots a beam at Lottie she picks up a guard's shield and uses against him causing Kram to be hit with his own attract she discards the shield and turns to run out the cells looking back to Jareth's cell she came to a stop feeling something in her chest) 

Lottie: no way... 

(Lady's fingertips where touching Lottie's chest but the orbs power stretched her grasp inside Lottie's body with a quick movement Lottie's body breaks appear into shards of glass spreading across the floor an orb lands at Lady's feet)


End file.
